Serendipity : HS
by Picasshole
Summary: Charles envoie un message au mauvais numéro. Spin off de Serendipity. Inclus des conversations qui auraient pu avoir lieu avant que Charles et Erik ne se rencontrent et quelques situations ayant eu lieu après.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec les petits "bonus" de snaxo faisant suite à la publication de _Serendipity_ \- que je vos conseille fortement d'aller lire si ce n'est déjà fait.**

 **Voici la première partie, qui je l'espère vous fera sourire doucement (c'est ce que j'ai fait en tout cas, haha) !**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_ _Raven déteste ne pas savoir._

" _Sérieusement_ , Charles ! Encore ?"

Charles détourna son regard du petit écran et regarda sa petite sœur, ses joues le brûlant encore de son effort pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot alors que son téléphone vibrait régulièrement.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, distrait une fois de plus lorsque l'icône annonçant un nouveau message apparut.

" _Laisse ton téléphone tranquille !_ "

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, ses doigts survolant l'écran rapidement. "Tu es toujours sur ton téléphone."

"C'est différent !" répliqua Raven, comme elle l'aurait fait lorsqu'elle était enfant et que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens.

" _En quoi ?_ "

"Je ne suis pas vieille."

Charles leva les yeux au ciel devant l'argument immature de Raven et la regarda à nouveau, "Moi non plus."

"Tu l'es un peu."

"Raven," dit-il, soupirant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"De l'attention," répondit-elle, souriant doucement. "Et savoir à qui tu es en train de parler."

Charles mordit sa lèvre et relut le message qu'il venait d'envoyer pour s'assurer qu'il correspondait à ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour le changer, "Non."

"Non ?"

Il acquiesça, "Non."

"Comment ça _non_?"

"Ce que je veux dire...", dit Charles, sa tête retombant sur le dos du canapé, "...c'est _non_ , je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Raven, et Charles vit apparaître dans ses yeux une dangereuse lueur, celle qu'il connaissait bien et qui voulait dire qu'elle ne cesserait de le harceler qu'après avoir obtenu l'information qu'elle voulait. "Je le connais ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est un _homme_ ?"

"Tu ne serais pas en train de sourire de cette manière si ce n'était pas un _homme_."

"J'ai bon nombre d'amies qui me font sourire, Raven."

"Oui," approuva-t-elle, "mais pas comme _ça._ "

Charles soupira de nouveau, "Tu ne le connais pas."

"Tu es en sûr ?"

"Positif."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Parce que je connais beaucoup de monde, Charles."

"Oui, mais pas lui."

"Je parie que je le connais."

"Je parie que non."

"Bien," grimaça-t-elle, "Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"C'est un nom étrange."

Charles leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, tenant son portable contre sa poitrine, protecteur, alors que sa sœur continuait de l'interroger. Il ne voulait pas lui dire maintenant, ni à elle ni à personne. Erik et lui correspondaient depuis un moment déjà, et il s'était entiché de l'autre homme. Vraiment, _vraiment_ entiché, pour être exact, et la pensée même d'en parler à quelqu'un lui mettait le feu aux joues et des papillons à l'estomac dont Charles était certain qu'ils venaient de l'Enfer même.

"Je ne te le dirai pas," dit Charles, et _honnêtement_ , elle devrait juste l'écouter et laisser tomber.

"Je piraterai ton téléphone," déclara Raven, se rapprochant de lui comme un animal de sa proie. "Je sais comment faire."

"Non, tu ne sais pas."

"Hank sait."

Charles cacha son téléphone dans son dos, conscient que cela ne l'arrêterait pas, alors que Raven se rapprochait de lui sur le canapé. "Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas laisser tomber ?"

"Parce que je veux savoir."

Charles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais le léger _bing_ de son téléphone l'interrompit. Il ne put s'empêcher de ramener l'objet à hauteur de ses yeux, tout en le tenant très près de son visage dans un effort pour cacher l'écran, et ainsi le nom du correspondant, de Raven. Comme il s'y attendait, cela ne fonctionna pas. A la minute où ses doigts quittèrent l'écran après avoir tapé son code, Raven passa à l'attaque. Sa petite sœur bougea rapidement et attrapa le téléphone, la surprise de l'offensive lui donnant le temps de tenir fermement le téléphone d'une main tout en clouant Charles au canapé de l'autre.

"Erik," murmura-t-elle, et Charles jura, usant toute sa force pour se dégager de sa prise et sauver son téléphone. Il réussit, et finit de l'autre côté de son salon, portable en main et vêtements froissés, mais il était trop tard. Il savait que Raven en avait déjà bien assez vu pour pouvoir le tourmenter éternellement. "Qui est ce foutu Erik ?"

"Je te l'avais dit, tu ne le connais pas."

"C'est ton petit ami ?"

"Non."

"Tu as mis des _cœurs_ après son nom, Charles ! Tu es quoi au juste, une gamine de treize ans ?"

"Cela ne te regarde pas," répéta Charles, pour ce qui lui sembla être la énième fois.

"Tu l'appelles _chéri_ ," répliqua-t-elle, comme si cela prouvait tout.

"J'appelle beaucoup de monde chéri."

"Il t'a appelé _mon cœur_."

"Et ?"

" _Et_?" répéta Raven, comme s'il était un idiot. "Alors, _qui est-il_?"

Charles soupira bruyamment, "Un ami."

"Un ami ?"

"Vas-tu te contenter de répéter tout ce que je dis ?"

"C'est important, Charles !"

"Cela ne l'est vraiment pas."

"Tu as mis des cœurs après son nom," répéta-t-elle, et une fois de plus, Charles ne comprit pas en quoi c'était si important. "Tu ne fais pas ça pour n'importe qui, ce qui veut dire qu'il est _important_."

"Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation maintenant."

"Oh, si."

"Oh, non.", grommela Charles, ses yeux se reportant sur son portable alors que plusieurs messages se succédaient rapidement. Il ne put retenir le sourire niais qui envahit ses lèvres lorsqu'il tapa sa réponse. Il entendit Raven l'appeler, sa voix pleine d'une moquerie ennuyante, mais il l'ignora.

A la place, Charles se rassit sur le canapé afin de continuer la conversation qu'il avait avec l'homme dont il était peut-être-un-tout-petit-peu-mais-sûrement-beaucoup-trop-amoureux. Le soupir ennuyé de Raven et la façon exagérée dont elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine passèrent inaperçus alors qu'il se concentra afin de ne pas passer pour un idiot auprès d'Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samedi 17 Janvier 2015**

[09:41]

Tu viens toujours aujourd'hui ?

[09:45]

 _Bien sûr, amour. Comme si j'allais manquer l'opportunité de passer la journée avec toi._

[09:46]

 _J'ai juste quelques choses à faire avant. Je pense être là vers onze heures._

[09:46]

Ok.

[09:47]

J'ai des restes de cupcakes et je te les laisserai si tu m'achètes du lait en arrivant à la maison.

[09:47]

Merde. En arrivant ici, je veux dire.

[09:47]

 _Hm hm. Bien sûr._

[09:47]

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai bientôt à la maison._

[09:48]

 _Tu me laisserais les manger de toute façon. Mais je vais quand même acheter du lait._

[09:48]

 _Normal ou écrémé ?_

[09:49]

Normal.

[09:49]

Voyons, chéri, tu devrais savoir cela maintenant.

[09:50]

 _Ne sois pas si prompt à oublier la période écrémée, Charles. Je pense que je vais en être marqué à vie._

[09:50]

Ce n'étais pas si terrible.

[09:51]

Tu es vraiment dramatique.

[09:52]

 _Je plaide coupable._

[09:52]

 _Je devrais y aller. Plus vite je termine ce que j'ai à faire, plus vite je peux être à tes côtés._

[09:53]

Dépêche-toi. Tu me manques.

[09:53]

 _Tu m'as vu jeudi._

[09:54]

Je m'en fiche. Tu me manques.

[09:54]

Je t'aime.

[09:55]

 _Je t'aime aussi, chéri. Je serai bientôt là._

[10:34]

 _Charles, au secours._

[10:34]

 _Il y a des adolescents qui s'embrassent dans le bus et une veille femme à côté de moi, me demandant si je voudrais sortir avec sa fille._

[10:34]

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

[10:35]

Dis-lui que tu aimes les queues.

[10:35]

La mienne, exclusivement.

[10:35]

 _Tu as raison, je vois bien cette conversation se passer exceptionnellement bien._

[10:36]

 _"Bonjour, non, désolé. Je ne peux pas rencontrer votre fille demain après-midi. J'aurai la queue de mon petit-ami au fond de ma gorge à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ça une autre fois ?"_

[10:36] ~ appel entrant : Charles ~

" _Allô ?_ "

"Tu lui as dit ?"

" _Bonjour, mon cœur. Comment vas-tu ?_ "

"Tu devrais vraiment lui dire. Ou lui montrer-"

" _Ça devrait aller. Je serai bientôt là._ "

"Je sais que tu as toujours cette photo dans ton portable."

" _Allons-nous toujours chercher un nouvel appartement demain ?_ "

"Oui."

" _Bien._ "

"Tu ne te dis jamais qu'on ferait des super films porno ?"

" _..._ "

"Es-tu en train de t'étrangler ?"

" _Non, non, ça va._ "

"Je me demande si je pourrais te faire bander dans un bus."

" _Je suis là dans environ trente minutes, avec le lait._ "

"Je pourrais sûrement."

" _A tout à l'heure._ "

"Je sors seulement de la douche, tu sais. Je ne porte qu'une serviette. Tu veux voir ?"

" _Je t'aime aussi. A plus tard._ "

"Peut-être que je -"

[10:43]

 _Bâtard._

[10:43]

Oh, chéri. Je t'aime aussi.

[10:44]

 _Elle me parle de maisons maintenant._

[10:45]

 _Il n'est apparemment pas conseillé d'acheter ensemble avant d'être marié._

[10:46]

 _Charles, elle a mémorisé des statistiques._

[10:46]

 _Quel genre de personne connaît les statistiques à ce sujet ?_

[10:48]

Tu es honnêtement une des personnes les moins approchables que je connais, comment cela se fait-il que quelqu'un vienne te parler à chaque fois que tu prends le bus ?

[10:50]

 _Je me pose la même question à chaque fois._

[10:50]

 _Surtout parce que je suis sur mon téléphone depuis le début._

[10:51]

Je t'aime tant, mon asocial de petit-ami.

[10:52]

Peux-tu prendre du pain aussi ?

[10:52]

 _Mais ça veut dire que je devrai faire un nouvel arrêt._

[10:52]

 _Et interagir avec d'autres personnes._

[10:53]

S'il-te-plaîîîîîît ?

[10:53]

Pour moi ?

[10:54]

 _C'est injuste. Ne joue pas la carte du "pour moi"._

[10:55]

 _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas y résister._

[10:55]

:(

[10:56]

 _Oh, bordel._

[10:56]

 _Très bien._

[10:56]

 _Complet ?_

[10:57]

Bien sûr. Merci, mon coeur.

[10:57]

 _Avant toi j'étais un salaud, que m'as-tu fait ? Ma réputation serait complètement ruinée si les gens savaient._

[10:58]

Je pense que c'est le fait de baiser de manière régulière. Cela te rend bien plus agréable.

[10:59]

 _Je ne peux pas me plaindre de ça._

[10:59]

 _Argh, elle me parle toujours. On est revenu sur sa fille._

[11:00]

Dis-lui poliment d'arrêter.

[11:01]

 _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça._

[11:02]

 _Pourquoi les vieilles dames ont-elles toujours tant de choses à dire ?_

[11:02]

 _Peut-être que les gens me laisseraient tranquille si je portais une alliance._

[11:03]

 _Peut-on avoir des alliances, Charles ?_

[11:05]

...viens-tu vraiment de me demander de t'épouser pour que les vieilles dames te laissent tranquille dans le bus ?

[11:06]

 _Merde. En quelque sorte ?_

[11:06]

 _Ne suis-je pas romantique ?_

[11:07]

 _Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça._

[11:07]

 _Il y a des milliers de raisons pour lesquelles je veux t'épouser, pas seulement à cause des vieilles et de leurs filles._

[11:08]

 _Non, la raison pour laquelle je veux t'épouser est que tu me rends incroyablement heureux et je ne peux m'imaginer ne pas être à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. La fin des discussions dans le bus serait un bonus._

[11:09]

 _Ok, putain. Je suis en train de m'enfoncer, pas vrai ?_

[11:10]

 _Charles ?_

[11:10]

 _Aide-moi un peu, amour._

[11:11]

Tu le penses vraiment ?

[11:11:]

 _De quoi ?_

[11:12]

Que tu veux m'épouser.

[11:13]

 _Bien sûr que je le pense. Tu crois vraiment que je ne le voudrais pas ?_

[11:13]

 _Charles, je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser._

[11:15]

Ok, alors.

[11:15]

 _Ok ?_

[11:16]

Ok, on peut prendre des alliances.

[11:17]

 _attends_

[11:17]

 _On va vraiment se marier ?_

[11:18]

Tu es celui qui a demandé.

[11:18]

 _Oui, mais_

[11:19]

 _Oh mon dieu_

[11:19]

 _Ce n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu._

[11:20]

Tu l'avais prévu ?

[11:20]

 _Bien sûr que je l'avais prévu !_

[11:20]

 _Putain de merde, j'avais préparé tout un discours !_

[11:21]

 _Je comptais t'inviter et te préparer un dîner spécial, parce que les demandes en public craignent vraiment et que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de dire oui juste parce qu'il y aurait eu du monde autour._

[11:22]

 _J'étais tellement excité et maintenant j'ai tout gâché._

[11:23]

Erik, ferme-la.

[11:23]

Tu n'as rien gâché.

[11:24]

Bien que ton plan de base aurait été charmant, une demande accidentelle par textos me semble appropriée, vu comme on s'est rencontrés. Tu ne penses pas ?

[11:25]

 _Oui, mais bon. J'aime suivre les plans._

[11:25]

 _J'arrive à ton appartement, on se voit bientôt._

[11:26]

Je n'attends que cela, chéri.

Erik ne parvient pas à entrer dans l'appartement avant que les lèvres de Charles soient sur les siennes, chaudes comparées à l'air glacial de l'hiver. Il lui rend brièvement son baiser, baissant un peu sa tête, et enroule un bras autour de ses hanches, faisant attention à ne pas presser le sac contenant la bouteille de lait contre le dos de Charles.

Il murmure un bonjour contre les lèvres souriantes de Charles, et le plus petit homme répond par quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Le repoussant avec regret, Erik pénètre l'appartement maintenant familier, claquant la porte derrière lui avant de placer le sac contenant les courses pour Charles sur le banc près de la porte. Charles est de retour dans ses bras dès que ceux-ci sont libres, ses bras enroulés fermement autour de son torse, et Erik glousse un peu alors que l'autre homme enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

"Allons-nous réellement nous marier ?" demande-t-il doucement, sa voix un souffle faible dans l'appartement silencieux. Il ne peut cacher le ton heureux de sa voix.

" Comme si j'allais dire non," répond Charles, le serrant contre lui. "Bien sûr, j'attends toujours ton dîner et ton discours profond et sincère. Et tu devras t'agenouiller. Et je veux une bague, au lieu du pain et du lait."

Erik rit, des mèches de cheveux de Charles venant chatouiller ses joues alors qu'il dit, "Je ne m'attends à rien de moins."


End file.
